True love
by Jane Eyre0
Summary: SPIN OFF/AU Delane with some other couples mentioned. Fairytale to read before sleep. Based on Little Mermaid, Goose girl, Canterlot Wedding and stuff. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. *Begs everyone who still visits this site*. WARRING: EXTREME FLUFF


**I DO NOT OWN A THING. ONLY NINA.**

* * *

Lane sighed happily as she danced around her room, humming to herself. She was indeed very happy. Her dress was spinning around as she moved. It was perfect. Made just for her. White and simple, reaching just behind her knees, the gentle frays at the bottom made it look like flower petals or leaves. The veil was gentle, covering her face a little, and crowned with small white flowers. It was natural, and so magical. She spun around. She simply couldn't wait. Suddenly a tall silhouette in the mirror caught her eye. She heard the door shut. She turned around sharply.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked. A predatory smile appeared on the guest's face as a slimy green light appeared in their hand.

* * *

"There is something fishy going on here mark my words" said Siobhan "it's not like him"

"I agree" nodded Lucas "that's not his style. Dellix is very loyal. Especially towards Lane. He listens to her more than he ever would to me. I would even go as far as saying that my orders and decisions need her approval before he even considers accepting them. Besides he isn't the type of playboy. He would never do something like that"

"Alright, so we agree that it's not like him" said Zhalia "why then has he changed his mind?"

"I have no idea. What I know is that it's weird" mused Nina "I haven't seen much of him since that day but when I did talk to him he seemed strange. Like he was in some kind of Zombie state or like someone drugged him"

"Hey and maybe she put a spell on him?" asked Sio suddenly "you know like in Little Mermaid. Ursula stole Ariel's voice to entrance Prince Erick and made him marry her under false name of Vanessa"

"We know that film Sio but Scarlett is not speaking in Lane's voice" said Zhalia with sceptical look on her face.

"I know she's not. I never said it's THE SAME story" rolled her eyes Sheehan "just that it's similar. As in she put a spell on him. Entranced him"

"It's not like I'm agreeing with this theory" spoke up Dante "but I'm not tossing it away as impossible either. It seems strange but after all Dellix is behaving in unnatural way. A spell or enchantment could explain it"

"And Scarlett IS enchantress" reminded everyone Nina "remember how you behaved back in Ireland? You went on the Gaybolg mission without second thoughts. This woman can't be trusted"

"But why would she do such a thing at all?" asked Lok shaking his head

"Why knows?" shrugged the nephelim "hags are quite unpredictable. Maybe she just felt like it"

"Or she did it out of pure spite" added Zhalia "we all know she likes to flirt with men who already are taken. I certainly wouldn't put it past her to do such a thing just to break Lane's heart"

Other two females nodded seriously agreeing with that theory. Lucas seemed to be inclined to it too.

Dante on his part fell deeply in thought. Although he didn't want to jump to conclusions and accuse people of things, he had to admit that the longer he knew Scarlett the less he trusted her. At first he even liked her. She seemed alright and capable, but there was something there that made him feel uncomfortable in the back of his brain. He ignored it but as time went by the feeling became too strong to just overlook it.

"Alright" he said at length "let's assume. Just assume as theory that Siobhan is right and Scarlett indeed decided to steal Dellix away from Lane by taking her place. Where is Lane then? None of us saw her for a long time.."

"Maybe she killed her?" suggested Siobhan weakly

"No" disagreed Zhalia shaking her head "if we're talking about Scarlett doing it out of spite there is no way she'd kill Lane. I mean she would like her to see what's going on"

"That as maybe" said Nina "but where is Lane? I haven't seen her for nearly a week. She couldn't just disappear in thin air"

"Maybe Scarlett sent her somewhere" proposed Sio "imprisoned her. She had to get rid of the true bride that's for sure. Her spell wouldn't work otherwise"

"But where?" asked the dark-haired woman

"Surely not far from here" said the pixie "if she wants Lane to watch the wedding she had to imprison her somewhere where the view would be good. Far but close"

"I'm sure no one left the house" said Dante "even if magic was used it would be noticeable. This place has to be in Venice. Even Scarlett doesn't have such power to send Lane abroad AND show her events as they progress"

"Once more I'll ask where to?" asked his partner

Everyone fell in thought pondering over this question, but Lok still was sceptical.

"I still don't believe she would be capable of such a thing" he said "I know you girls don't like her too much, but I know her for a long time. She might be a flirt, sure I'm not denying that but she's not evil. Not that evil. I mean I would have noticed SOMETHING"

"How do you know that?" asked Siobhan "you might've been under influence of spell from the start. Just look at Dellix. Besides all hags and enchantresses are good actresses. They're all so sweet and nice and then they stab you from behind"

Young Lambert shook his head. He couldn't believe that his childhood friend and former crush could do such a thing just for the fun of it. It didn't fit the picture he had in his memory of a sweet and caring young woman, who used to spend her time with him. Dante sighed seeing what was happening in the soul of his young student and was just about to deliver another theory or say something that would make the boy feel better when a faint sound of someone humming a tune reached their ears. The voice seemed to be coming from another room. All seekers crept closer to the wall and put their ears to the small ventilator in it. It didn't take them long to recognize the voice as Scarlett's. She was walking around the room and singing something, seemingly to herself.

_This day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_Everybody will gather round _

_Say I look lovely in my gown_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all_

_I could care less about the dress _

_I won't partake in any cake _

_Vows? I'll be lying when I say_

_That through any kind of weather I want us to be together_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all!_

_No I do not love the groom_

_In my heart there is no room_

_But still I want him to be all mine_

The eavesdropping team looked at one another and Siobhan sent Lok a I-told-you-so look.

The teen sighed.

"Ok, ok you were right. Per usual" he said "but the question remains where is Lane?"

The rest shrugged at that. This question still remained to be answered, but it seemed they were lucky today since very soon another voice reached their ears.

"You hag!" it cried making them step back a little and nearly fall over "you treacherous, lying, deceiving witch! You'll pay for this!"

"Lane" whispered Lucas in utter shock. They quickly got back to the ventilator listing intensely. Scarlett laughed.

"Complimenting me won't take you far pixie" she said "your little prison can be only opened and destroyed from outside, and I assure you that no one will think of looking for you here. Accept it darling it's over. Now excuse me. I have a wedding"

She laughed again and the team heard her leave. They run up to the door of their own room and looked out to the corridor. The red-haired woman was just heading outside.

"She looks horrible in that dress, there is no wonder she hates it. Juts look at it" muttered Siobhan watching a wide, meringue dress, with lots of frays and lace pinned up with huge rose.

"Forget the dress" hissed Zhalia "she's just off to the reception"

As she spoke those words everyone stiffened. The wedding. They were so absorbed in their little investigation and worried that they forgot that today was the date of the wedding. They looked at one another in shock.

"We have to find Lane" decided Sio "and fast. Only true love can break this enchantment. Dellix has to hear and see Lane"

"Ok but WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOD IS SHE?" repeated her question the brown-eyed woman beside her.

"We heard her, so she must be somewhere here" said Lucas "in that room"

"We know THAT thank you" rolled her eyes the woman in irritation "what I meant was WHERE IN THAT ROOM. It's not like there are any hiding places. There are no secret passages, no holes"

Everyone begun pondering over this problem when suddenly Siobhan's eyes winded in realization.

"The mirror!" she cried "there is a mirror! It's quite an easy object to modify with a spell and it is big enough. Remember that Lane's voice was muffled as if coming from somewhere far away? From behind a window or door?"

Everyone stared at her before looking at each other again. It was crazy but then again nothing had been normal lately. And they belonged to world of myths and fantasies themselves so...

"It sounds impossible but there is no other way" said Dante finally "we have to check it"

They couldn't agree with him more as they sped out of the room and burst into the other.

* * *

When the door closed behind Scarlett, Lane fell to her knees and her sapphire eyes filled with tears. It was almost a week. Almost a whole weak since she ended up in this glass prison, sent here by Scarlett's spell. For whole this time she had to watch her rival preparing to the wedding with_ her_ fiancée. Today was the day and she couldn't do anything to stop her. She sat down hugging her knees and humming quietly.

_This day was going to be perfect _

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_But instead of having cake_

_With all my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells _

_They may not ring for me at all_

She swallowed the tears. It was hopeless. There was no way she could prevent this tragedy. The walls of her prison couldn't be broken from inside and Scarlett was right. No one will look for her here. Suddenly she heard the faint and distant sound of doors being open. Her head imminently jolted up and her heart skipped a beat in surprise. She listened in silence.

"So what now?" said a muffled female voice. She recognized it. It was Zhalia. She picked herself up almost imminently. She had to give the woman a sign she is here. She took a few steps back and slammed her body against the glass. She knew it wouldn't break and it's more than likely that she will have bruises since like every pixie she was of frail and gentle construction, that was the main reason why she preferred to fight with magic and titans, from far distance than hand to hand. She bounced off the hard surface of the mirror and fell down. It hurt but there was some effect.

"Hey" she heard another voice. This time it was Siobhan "the mirror. It trembled a while ago"  
This gave the sapphire eyed woman more strength. She hit the glass once more.

"See?" asked young Sheehan "I told you! She's there! Lane? Can you hear us? If so don't worry we'll get you out of there"

"Alright but how?" asked Lok's voice "I mean we can't even see her"

"That's because the mirror is protected by a spell" spoke up Nina. It seemed like she was there too. Even though Lane couldn't actually see her she could imagine the brunette roll her eyes "otherwise someone would discover the truth long ago. It probably ensures that no one hears or sees Lane when Scarlett is away. I guess she switched it off before because she thought everyone has went away"

"Well she said it can opened from outside right?" asked Dante "well then...Dragonfist!"

She felt the walls of her prison shake and she fell once more, but nothing happened.

"Just as I thought" said the man on the other side "it's being protected by some kind of spell. We need to break it"

"Well then" her eyes winded at the sound of the next voice. Lucas was here too? Thought she should have known would come. He wasn't stupid and Nina was here too "Brakespell!" she heard him cry.

In the next moment she was blinded by sharp light. She winced as her back hit the wall behind her. She defiantly was going to get some bruises, but now she didn't care about it. Especially when she opened her eyes and saw her friends on the other side. She got up and quickly ran up to the mirror. The glass was still there like a wall but she could see them. And they could see her. Hope once more filled her heart.

"Lane we'll get you out in a moment but step back" said Lucas. She nodded and backed off closing her eyes and shielding herself with her hands. The next thing she knew was a sound of bang, and crack of breaking glass. Everything shook and she felt the sharp pieces of mirror hit her, cutting her. When all was over she put her hands down and looked around. The bits of broken glass were lying everywhere around. Her prison was no more. Outside Zhalia was putting down the shield she had activated to protect herself and others. In a second Lane jumped out of the frame.

"Thank you!" she cried running up to the team "oh thank you! I thought I will be there forever! Thank you!"

"It's nothing" smiled Nina "that's what friends are for and we're not easy to deceive. We knew from the start something was wrong we just didn't know what exactly and where you were"

"Luckily for us, although cunning as it sometimes happens with halfwits Scarlett is still that. A halfwit" said Zhalia "and she reviled everything in her boasting"

"Um guys I hate to interrupt but the wedding..." reminded them Lok, making everyone turn around to look at him and then at the clock. It was true. The time was running out for them. They dashed towards the door and out onto the street.

"Where to now?" asked the blonde

"Santa Maria Zobenigo" answered Dante quickly "it's in San Marco district. Same where the cathedral is"

They glanced around the street and then turned into one of the smaller ones nearby, there the seekers jumped up to the roof using hyperstride, while Nina, Sio and Lane activated their wings. They continued their journey that way.

'Must escape before it's too late, find a way to save the day' said Lane hurrying up " Hope, I'll be lying if I say I don't fear that I may lose him, to one who wants to use him not care for, love and cherish him each day' she blinked the tears away quickening her pace even more. She had to hurry. She couldn't lose Dellix. A small warm smile appeared on her lips and her eyes softened as she remembered all the moments they shared together 'For I oh-so love the groom , All my thoughts he does consume Oh my beloved, I'll be there very soon '

They jumped onto another roof. Just few more and they'll be there.

* * *

"Finally the moment have arrived" hummed Scarlett to herself as she walked down the aisle "for me to be one lucky bride"

She smiled to herself. Oh yes. Her evil master plan worked out just perfectly. Here she was marrying the pixie's fiancé. She knew that the green-haired woman would be crushed. Like every other feisty, independent woman Lane hated helplessness and THIS helplessness will now kill her. For now she will have to watch her beloved going off with another. And another who didn't care for him in the least on top of that. How more painful can it get?

'This little pixie won't live long after that. Husband dear either for that matter' thought the ginger-head

She wasn't going to get into any relationship with Dellix. God Forbid. After all, she really didn't care for him. He was just a mean to destroy that pixie. She was planning to unbound him later on. As soon as Lane would die. This pathetic half-jinn really loved that imitation of fairy and wouldn't outlive her long. Like every demon that found his other half. She smiled even wider as she ascended the stairs of the altar. Just few moments and she'll have her triumph.

* * *

Lane and others jumped onto yet another roof. Just a little bit further and they'll make it. Suddenly a faint, muffled sound of music reached their ears, announcing that the bride is heading for the altar, and few seconds later the words of priest coming from the loudspeakers outside rang in the air. The green-haired pixie stopped in her tracks abruptly, before sinking down to her knees. Tears run down her cheeks. They were too late. It has already begun. True it was just two roofs but they still had to jump down without being noticed, ran to the church and get through the crowd both on the street and in the church. There was no chance they would get to the ceremony in time.

"Oh the wedding we won't make! He'll end up marrying a fake" she whispered through the tears "my beloved will be…"

Her small frame shook with the violent sobs that she couldn't hold inside anymore. For nearly a week she tried to keep going, to survive. All the way here she kept holding onto the hope everything will be alright. But now...now she knew it wouldn't be. It wasn't a fairytale. It was real life with no happy endings despite everything. She could almost hear Scarlett laughing at here there 'Mine all mine'

"Lane" she was brought back to reality by Lucas. His voice was calm and collected as always but this time she could distinguish the note of concern too "Lane"

"I've lost him" she whispered. Her voice was cracking "she won"

Lucas sighed stepping before her and crouching down to her level.

"Lane, look at me please" he repeated lifting her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes "you can't give up. You simply can't. Not you anyway. I'm the quitter of this team. I'm the one who won't take chances. You're the one to jump to the action. So do that. Show that hag what you're made of. You're a thought one and I'm here to support you. We all got your back, but only you can save Dellix. Go there and show that congregation that they shouldn't mess with you and Casterwill team. You fought with worse enemies"

The green-haired woman was about to protest but then she looked around and saw her friend's faces. They all were smiling, reassuring her. They believed in her.

"Dellix needs you Lane" repeated her green-eyed friend "only you can save him"

Yes. Lucas was right. Dellix needed her. They've been through so much together. They fought side by side for so many years and he always got her back. She couldn't give up on him. After all she was _Lane._ She got to her feet looking at the tall building of the church. It wasn't the end. Not if she had to say anything about it. Her eyes filled with determination. She turned around to her friends. Her eyes sparkling and lively like always.

"Thanks" she said "you're the best of friends. And you're the best brother every sister could have Lucas" she told her teammate "your sister is very foolish if she can't see that"

"Quit thanking me" said the caramel-haired man "there is no time for such sentimental nonsense"

She couldn't help but smile. That's Lucas for you. Always has to be the cold one. She nodded however and took off into the air. Heading for the church.

* * *

It all has been just perfect. Now they only had to go through vows. Just "I do". This two simple words from his lips and mission is complete.

"Do you Dellix take this here Scarlett to be your lawful wedded wife and do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and health" said the priest. Scarlett's eyes glowed lightly "Love her and honour her all the days of your life?"

"NO!" there was a bang and crush. Everyone turned into the direction of the noise and a second later the whole congregation gasped. Scarlett stepped back in shock at the sight of Lane, floating above them. A pair of brown-orange frayed butterfly wings was flipping in same determination that sparkled in pair of sapphire orbs of the pixie. The green-eyes of the witch squinted in response. She turned around to look at Dellix. The brown-skinned man stood there with his brow furrowed, fighting with himself. Struggling to remember something. She knew instantly that it's now or never. Her eyes glowed intense green light.

"Say I do darling" she said "say yes"

"No Dellix!" cried Lane also sensing his hesitation "Listen to me! It's me Lane! Please remember me!"  
"Don't listen to that mad woman. I'm the one you love" whispered Scarlett and the glow in her eyes became even more intense than before

"The one I love" he repeated as if to himself

Lane bit her lip. The time was running out. The spell was still active. She had to make Dellix look at her, to remember. She took a deep breath. Now or never. It was her only chance.

"I LOVE YOU DELLIX!" she cried with all strength she had

* * *

Dellix furrowed his brow. His head was aching terribly. He didn't know what to do. He was confused, and dazed. Like he had been hit over head with something heavy. On one side there were those green eyes and magic that dragged him down, and this voice. High pitched and demanding with very visible accent telling him he is in love. It seemed so real and true but in the corner of his mind he felt that it's not so. That this voice and those eyes aren't THE voice and eyes. That this woman isn't the one he truly loves. She was different. She sounded different and had different name. But what was it? If only his mind wasn't so clouded.

Now this second voice broke through. He had a strange feeling he knew it from somewhere. It was so gentle, like morning breeze so warm and filled with desperate determination. Beautiful. It gave him strange feeling of warmth and belonging. Which of those two he should trust? And suddenly those words broke through_. I love you Dellix._ It was like bolt from blue. Like cold shower. The green cloud left his mind as if chased away by sudden, freak wind. He remembered. Her face and name. Lane. She was here. He sharply turned around and looked up. Indeed she was there, floating in the air on those wigs frail and gentle as Chinese painting on silk. Lane. His fairy, the light of his life, his happiness. Reason for living. The one who kept him going. Whenever he was about to give up, her face appeared before his eyes and he regained his strength remembering that he has someone to fight for. Someone to protect, live and die for.

"I love you" she repeated.

He was about to reply to her when suddenly he realized the state she was in. Her hair was in complete mess, her clothes in rags and dirty. With fear he observed that there are little red drops on it. He quickly scanned the rest of her body and fear gripped his heart for real when he saw the bruises and cuts. Her cheeks and hands were bleeding. He felt his world spin around. It wasn't like he feared or had any issues with blood as fluid. No. He saw it too many times to be shaken by it's sight, but HER blood...it was too much for him to bear. The realization, the knowledge that she has been hurt and he wasn't there to prevent it. To protect her. The only thing he could think about now was, who had done it to her.

Suddenly he remembered. It was few days ago. She had disappeared, he was looking for her. Worrying. Then this Scarlett woman appeared and offered him help and then there was this green light. The realization dawned upon him and he turned around to the very woman. Her lips were graced with a smile but it didn't work this time. He was far too angry to be seduced by those eyes and this sweet voice.

"It was you" those words came out in form of angry, almost animal-like snarl "it's all your doing hag. You made her disappear. You put a spell on me"

Scarlett's lip trembled like she was going to cry.

"Dear?" she asked tearfully "what happened to you? I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Quit the acting" he shook his head "I'm not buying it anymore"

The ginger-haired woman's expression became even more sad, as she stretched her hand out in the air. In almost the same second a shrill cry of pain filled the air. Dellix imminently spun around, watching in horror as Lane falls onto the cold floor. He was by her side in nanoseconds. Now upon closer look her injuries looked even worse than before. His heart clenched, and then filled with anger. He turned around to glare at Scarlett again.

"I'll kill you for this" he growled

The witch raised her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't be so sure" she said raising her hand up once again and clenching it. Lane screamed in agony, curling up into small ball. The dark-skinned man turned to her with fear in his eyes "I wouldn't try any tricks _darling_" continued the Irish seeker "or light of your life dies in painful way. Do we understand each other?" she asked

He glared at her with pure hatred but obeyed raising his hands up in the air. He had no choice but to give in. Scarlett smiled.

"And now Miss Lane goes back to her cell" she said "I'll finally destroy you" her hand glowed with light of the spell when suddenly..

"Sunlock!" cried a male voice and a spell hit her from behind, tying her hands up. She let out a sharp yelp of surprise turning around to see Lucas and Nina with the others. Dante, Zhalia and Lok got into their fighting positions, ready to throw spells.

"I'm sorry but the reception had been cancelled" said Nina smirking.

Bryne gritted her teeth in fury, knowing that she lost. She had no chance with them. Dellix on the other hand imminently ceased this occasion and ran up to Lane, helping her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her with tender concern.

"Yes. Now I am" she answered "you're here. You're with me. For a terrible moment I thought I've lost you. I thought you had forgotten all about me"

"I could never forget you" he shook his head as he brushed away few stray locks of her hair tucking it behind her ear "and I will always love you. No magic can change that"

She smiled. She had scratches on her face, a bleeding cut on her cheek, her hair was messy and still she was smiling. She never was more beautiful. He just couldn't control his actions anymore. He pulled her closer, pressing her body to his embracing her. She was always so small and frail in his arms. Like little figurine from the finest china. God! How long have it been since he held her like that? It certainly seemed like centuries to him. He gently brushed the blood away from her cheek and cupping her face kissed her tenderly on the lips.

* * *

The mild, warm dusk fell over the city of Venice. The back yard of the elegant hotel was lit up with lampions and candles placed all around in the trees and bushes creating a very magical and romantic atmosphere.

Dante dressed in elegant dark-gray suit and matching tie sat at the piano-forte and begun to play a soft, slow melody. In that moment Siobhan in knee-length green skirt with pink ribbon and elegantly dressed locks stepped out onto the stage. She looked around her friends. Lucas in black suit and bow tie and Nina in simple dark blue dress, Zhalia in her dark silver one and all the rest of the guests. Her gaze stopped only when it reached the newly-weds. Dellix and Lane. The pixie had her greenish hair tied up in high bun, her veil was long, falling onto her shoulder blades decorated with daisies tied up with sliver thread. Her new dress wasn't white but pearl-pink, with A shaped skirt that reached the ankles. The top was strapless decorated only with small diamonds at the trim. There was no wonder therefore that the groom was completely entranced as he walked up to her to ask her to first dance.

The red-head smiled seeing this.

"Alright! Let's get this party started" she said smirking. On this cue the piano piece ended and Lok who played the role of DJ served a more upbeat melody. Siobhan tapped the rhythm with her shoe before starting to sing.

_Love is in bloom _

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, _

_Two hearts becoming one _

_A bond that cannot be undone because _

_Love is in bloom _

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom _

_I said love is in bloom _

_You're starting a life and making room _

_For us _

The piano played again and Nina joined her friend on the stage

_Love is in bloom _

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, _

_I said love is in bloom _

_You're starting a life and making room _

_For us _

_Love is in bloom _

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, _

_Two hearts becoming one _

_A bond that cannot be undone because _

_Love is in bloom _

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom _

_I said love is in bloom _

_You're starting a life and making room _

_For us _

As the piano played for the third time the brunette smiled looking directly at the dancing couple.

_Your special day _

_We celebrate now, the right way _

_Your friends are all right here _

_Won't let these moments disappear because _

She glanced and Siobhan and they both started to sing the chorus of the song.

_Love is in bloom _

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, _

_I said love is in bloom _

_You're starting a life and making room _

_For us _

As they continued, Dante gave Lok and Lucas their cue. The two nodded and disappeared to pass the massage on. They retuned just in time to hear the two performers sing the last words of the refrain. In the moment when last accords of the melody played out the fireworks shot into the dark sky. Everyone turned their heads up to watch the magnificent display of colours. Zhalia moved a bit closer to Dante, resting her chin on top of his head, while he wrapped his arm around her. Lucas followed their lead approaching Nina and pulling her close to himself. The brunette smiled as she cuddled him, resting her hands against his chest. Dellix and Lane stopped dancing. The green-haired pixie put her head on his shoulder. They finally were together.

"For eternity" he whispered into her ear as they watched the sky.

* * *

Ok the songs had been changed at some parts because well I couldn't use some words, also in first song the parts of two characters were put in one instead of alternating. The clothing and the songs are on Profile.


End file.
